Losing
by Eren-RT
Summary: After Eren seals the wall,the clean-up operation is in progress,but,a sacrifice is made. (Will have ships in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!This is my first EVER fanfic so I hope you Enjoy!**

The day after Eren sealed the wall was the clean-up operation.

All the soldiers including Eren,Mikasa and Armin had to participate in this operation,the trainees were used as bait to lure the titans to one spot near the wall,and the Survey Corps would finish them off.

Eren Mikasa and Armin were on low gas because yesterday they used most of it but didn't have time to refill because of questioning and they forgot trio were next to each other talking and saying positive things to take their minds of the certain death below them.

"Just think of it guys,Trost will be back tomorrow,I'm sure of it!"Armin was the one to start the positive speaking,followed by Mikasa

"Yeah,the Survey Corps will take them out easily,we have the simple job now,just don't lower yourself" She turned and looked at them both as she spoke,but mainly at Eren.

They looked back and smiled Eren also saying something "Well this is it,humanities first victory,we are actually making progress,we are finally avenging the dead!"

Armin felt a tug,was it a titan? He turned to look down but no titans were anywhere near him to get tugged on,he then looked up noticing his wires were detached and hes was falling falling to his death,he was out of gas,and pretty sure the others would run out to soon.

Eren saw that Armin was gone from his side,he looked down seeing Armin falling,Eren unhooked his wires and rans to grabbed his hand and hooked his wires to the top of the wall,he regained his position next to Mikasa,still holding on to Armin.

"Armin!?What happened?" Mikasa and Eren Looked at him in shock,why wasn't he using his gear?Was it broken?

"I've ran out of gas from yesterday,and I'm afraid you're gon-" Armin stopped mid-sentence as Mikasa's wires detached from the wall and she began falling to, this time Eren did not need to run down to get her,because he noticed first thing,he held out his other arm and grabbed checked his gas meter,it was running pretty low to,no way he would make it back up without losing his gas halfway there.

"I wont have enough gas to make it back onto the wall!" Eren exclaimed

The backup squad on top was a squad formed of Jean,Marco,Annie,Reiner,Connie and Sasha.

"GUYS!"Eren yelled

Jean and Marco ran over.

"Mikasa and Armins gas has run out completely!My last bit of it wont get up us there!You need to grab the wires and pull us up!"

"Annie Reiner Connie Sasha! Get over here!We need to pull them up!" yelled Marco over to the others

They all rushed over grabbed the two wires and started pulling.

"We cant do it,your to heavy!"yelled Connie

"Try to take of your gear!" shouted Sasha

Armin and Mikasa took of their gear.

"Your still to heavy!" said Jean

"I have an idea" Eren sighed

"Tch" he pulled up Mikasa and Armin to the the height of the wires

"Quick grab onto the wires!" he ordered

The others looked down to see what they were doing,but still pulled on the wires.

Mikasa and Armin did as Eren said

"What are you doing Eren?"They both questioned him

Eren drew a blade

"Hes not...is he?" said Reiner

"No..." said Annie

"EREN STOP!" Yelled Mikasa but it was to late.

Eren was falling,tears falling from his eyes

"Goodbye,Jaeger" said Jean

The others managed to pull Mikasa and Armin up.

An Eren,disappeared into the shadow of the Titans.

**I hope you like my first chapter!Please leave a Review that would be much appreciated!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_-With Eren-_

That seemed like the last time he would see their faces,the light of day,_her_ face.

he looked at his right thumb,but his shifting ability was still in cool-down,the shifting ability had a cool down,random lengths each time,he knew it was still in cool down because a red vein was clearly visible through his that was an escape option out of the tick box,what now?His wires?No,They were cut off.

Suddenly he halted from his falling,was he on the ground?He looked up tears running down his pale scared face,it was 4-meter class it had grabbed him.

"I cant die,not like this,not...like this.."He began putting his angry face on,wiping the tears from his emerald green eyes

"YARGHHH!"

He had cut the titans finger off,the Titan,wailing in pain,let go of Eren leaving Eren to fall a short fall to the other Titans noticed the other ones steam and wailing,and saw a little Eren trying to escape from the hoard of them,though before they start going after him,Levi,Captain Levi, shot past and killed one,they stopped focusing on Eren and went for Levi.

_-With The Others-_

Mikasa lent over the wall,she was about to fall of, but she didn't care,she needed him to be alive,_Humanity_ needed him grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from the edge,she kicked and screamed for him to let go until he finally did in the middle of the wall.

"Rgh,Calm down will you," Jean ordered her

She stopped,

"How dare you say that to me,one of my friends,no even closer than a friend,has just DO YOU HONESTLY THINK,I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN!" She yelled at him,giving him a punch to the face,and making his nose bleed.

"Both of you stop!" Yelled Armin and Marco

Reiner and Annie pulled Jean away from Mikasa and Sasha and Connie pulled Mikasa away from Jean.

"Crazy bitch,even though he was an idiot,I STILL CARED!" Jean shouted at her,tears ran down his long horse-face.

She stopped squirming to get out of Connie and Sashas grasp,_he_ Jean Kirchstein,_cared_ for Eren Jaeger?After all their series of fights and yelling she never ever thought she'd hear those words from his mouth.

Everyone grew calm,walked over to the edge of the wall,still crying,and watched Levi take out a Titan,and the rest of the squad take out some more.

**So Thats it end of Chapter 2!Hope you Enjoyed,and why not leave a review?Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back with Chapter 3!Enjoy!**

_-With Eren-_

Eren zoomed round the corner of a house running as fast as he could,not stopping until he was sure he far enough away that he could stop and had a feeling in his chest that was uncertain to him,a feeling...a feeling of Losing...

"I hope their okay,did they make it?Are they alive?" He panted his words out,Holding his hand to his chest,

"Well...whether their alive or not,I need working gear,and thanks gonna be hard,considering most of the corpses gear have been broken," He looked around scanning everywhere where he could see,corpses,rocks,debris and smoke rising.

He began running again,starting off in a small jog,slowly picking up speed as he ran,wishing he could make it out alive,he needed gear,needed it to survive.

He saw the HQ in the distance,it was in ruins, but he hoped there would be some gear in there,I mean it _was_ the HQ there was bound to be some gear in there.

He ran dodging rocks that fell from the rooftops above,but one hit him...hit him hard.

He fell to the floor blood oozing from a 4cm long cut,it left him in a puddle of blood,he started coughing,and his eyes started closing...

Then

He remembered...

_-With The Others-_

"Theres one more!"Yelled Petra,a young girl secretly in-love with the Captain,

Levi zoomed past using his helicopter skill to take out a titan.

"Good one Levi,thats was a fast one" Said the Survey Corps leader,Erwin Smith

"Thanks for the praise,my gear is in a good mood today" Levi chuckled at giving his gear personification,Petra giggled to.

Mikasa and Reiner lent over the wall

"The last one is out,Trost is back guys!" announced Reiner

"But hes still gone though...Eren..." mumbled Mikasa to herself

Armin heard her,snuffled to himself,but didn't say anything...

Annie came and sat next down to Mikasa,she had also heard to,

"You really like him dont you..." Annie said to Mikasa

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"In 844 he had saved me,saved me from being kidnapped,killed or used as a slave,my capturerers were three men,Eren and his dad Grisha Jaeger,came to see us,but spotted the corpses whom were my mother and shut the door quietly and left Eren to keep up on the house,to see if they left or not,while Grisha went to get the Military Police..."

"Woah...seems you went through some tough times..."

"Yeah,Eren didn't wait outside though,he grabbed the knife inside from my dads body and went back outside again to play a trick,he knocked the door,one of the men answered it,and lied that they would look after him,Eren didn't take this,he stabbed the guy and pushed him to the second man saw this and ran toward Eren,Eren closed the door and went into a closet,and tied his knife to a broom,like a spear and stabbed the other one to death,"

"Oh my..."

"He untied me from the ropes greeting himself,saying his name,I told him there was a third guy and he walked in,he kicked Eren half way across the room and strangled him...Eren was dying he even dropped his hands in defeat..but he told me...If you you only way to win is to !at that moment I picked up the knife and stabbed the third guy... We walked outside and Grisha abd the MP's turned up...Grisha yelled at Eren for what he did,but invited me to live with them because I had no parents,I said yes,and he wrapped this scarf around me,its what kept me fighting,and for him to die like that...I just want to die to..."

"Mikasa you don't..-"

"And just between you and me...I even love him..."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
